Ghost From The Past
by Floynterlover30
Summary: As McFly were starting out Tom and Dougie begin a relationship everything is going well until Dougie's dad attacks Tom and Dougie spends 13 years in mourning but then gets a shock one morning,can things can back to how they were or is it history forever.


_**A quick note to say there are a few snippets from when Tom and Dougie first meet and fall in love before a accident changes everything,after I write about the accident the story will then turn to present day.**_

 _August 15th 2003_

 _TOM POV_

 _I take a deep breathe and no words come "Come on ask me"Dougie sighed_  
 _"Would you like to come on a date with me?"he smiled,kissed my hand "Of course"_  
 _I kissed him gently on the lips and headed out of the door for our first date,should have asked sooner and not freaked out._

 _August 31st_

 _DOUGIE POV_

 _Myself and Tom have been on 9 dates and each one has been unique ,they are magical and the best moments of my life so far,he makes me so happy,am so in love with him,can't imagine him not being in my life.I just asked him to be my boyfriend and he said yes,then he drove us up to visit his parents and his sister,so proud that he wants people to know we're together._

 _September 4th_

 _Tom POV_

 _Hanging out with our best friends Danny and Harry is so much fun but its the moments with Dougie that make it more incredible._  
 _"I love you Tom"_  
 _"I love you too"_  
 _Can this last forever?_

 _October 31st_

 _DOUGIE POV_

 _Halloween is here at long last and we are having a party in our house ,Tom thinks christmas is better but does a lot to make me very happy and I for him,already planning a surprise with help from friends._

 _November 30th_

 _TOM POV_

 _Me and Dougie decided that we would take things slowly in our relationship especially because he was only 15 when we started dating and I 18 ,for legal reasons we didn't get physical shall we say and I wanted to work at his pace.I put my arms around his waist,kiss his cheek "Happy birthday my love"_  
 _"Thank you"_  
 _"I've booked us on a trip to Paris for a week"  
"Sounds perfect"  
Harry drives us to the airport so we can begin our first holiday together._

 _December 10th_

 _DOUGIE POV_

 _Me and Tom are at my parents house ,its time for them to find out about us "Mum,Dad we have something to tell you"_  
 _"Your a item aren't you?"my dad snarled_  
 _"How did you"but before I had a chance to answer he had grabbed hold of Tom and had him pinned up against a wall "So you let him into your band to take advantage,he was only a baby ,unloved,unprotected and you thought hey I can have some fun,you sick freak",he punched him a few times in the neck.  
"It wasn't like that I love"  
"He is unworthy of anyone",threw Tom down onto the floor and the beating just continued,my mum just watched and I was on the phone to the ambulance but my parents have no idea,have to be sneaky about what I say so that my dad doesn't hurt anyone else.  
"PLEASE STOP"I shouted out  
"I'll deal with you later"  
I tried to grab hold of my dad but he pushed me ,my mum laughed ,me and her used to be so close,my dad was distant with me and my sister but I never thought he hated ,never knew he was a violent and a homophobic,if I had wouldn't be here now,this is all my fault._

It _took half a hour for a ambulance to show along with the police,my dad smiled at me nastily and said Tom was dead,made my statement and then went back to my friends,that was my life ruined thanks to my dad and me._

 **Present Day July 17th 2016**

DOUGIE POV

Today would have been Tom's 31st birthday,not a day goes by when I don't think about him,he was the love of my life ,we were so happy ,so in love,McFly had only been a band for a few months,we toured with Busted which was so much fun,had such a amazing time on stage,we were set for bigger things but after what happened it ended,never got a chance to know.I am now working at the Natural History Museum which I enjoy ,but life is so empty,meaningless,lost my love,my dad was arrested and mum has contacted me but after her doing nothing to stop my dad,after she laughed I want nothing more to do with her,can't trust her,as far as I know she never went for a divorce,she stood by a murderer,no one in the family wants anything to do with my parents,all feel sick and so angry.13 years later ,heart is still broken ,Harry & Danny have been a fantastic support,they live round the corner from me and have two gorgeous little girls Belle & Hannah ,such a good family and Tom and I should have that too.  
I hear the door bell ring and slowly make my way to my front door ,not expecting anyone so wonder who it is ,my jaw almost drops ,still looks good but "Tom?"I whisper,what the hell is going on?Tom has been alive all this time but why would he not get in contact sooner,did he even love me at all.  
"Yeah its me ,may I come in?"  
"13 years I thought you were dead,my dad is in jail paying and once"  
"Please Dougie"  
"Fine"  
He follows me into the kitchen "Would you like a drink?"  
"No thanks"  
"I've missed you"  
"Don't Tom"  
"I'm sorry"  
"Sorry isn't good enough"  
"I tried calling out for you"  
"How long were you in hospital recovering?"  
"A couple of years"he looked down at the floor  
"Delete my number did you?"  
"I got amnesia"  
"I have been grieving for you for 13 fucking years as have your best friends,I thought we were more than just a fling,not your fault you got amnesia but still years of hearing nothing,now you just show up with very little to say,other than sorry ,get out"  
"I love"  
"No you don't ,all you had was a little crush"  
"That's not"  
"GET OUT"  
"I will but I won't leave you alone until we're back together"  
"You'll be waiting a long time"  
He looked at me with those gorgeous eyes but we can't just go back to how we were,he waited a long time to return ,right now I hate him and never thought that day would come,not him,not the one person I trusted more than anyone could he betray me?


End file.
